


Night Thoughts

by flareonfury



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rather cold outside, and it was nice to have an extra blanket (even if it did snore) to sleep with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt Cold. I saw Iron Man a few days ago (5/17/08) and I just fell in love with Tony and well I wanted to do a crossover for that fandom, and ta-da! Chloe/Tony called to me!

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Tony grumbled sleepily. Chloe smiled over at him.

“To the bathroom, if you don’t mind.” Chloe stated, with a soft giggle. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Tony nodded, still half asleep. Chloe climbed out of bed and quickly paddled over towards the master bedroom’s bathroom. After quickly doing her business, she climbed back into bed. Instantly, Tony pulled her to him and she snuggled against him. It was rather cold outside, and it was nice to have an extra blanket (even if it _did_ snore) to sleep with.

Chloe kissed him softly against the neck (the only place she could currently reach) and snuggled closer to him. She sighed contently as she listened to him sleep. She loved these moments when it was just the two of them, no J.A.R.V.I.S., no Iron Man, nor any evil robots or evil humans. It was getting a little rare sometimes… and she knew he could be woken up at anytime when the world needed Iron Man, but for the time being she was very content and happy with the world.

Unconsciously, Chloe’s hands found her ways to her stomach. She hadn’t told Tony yet… but she was hoping to tell him about the baby tomorrow at dinner (if they did happen to have it for once) or possibly before they went to bed. Even though she was beyond worried about the baby growing inside her, she couldn’t have been happier about it.

Chloe slowly drifted off to sleep as she listened to Tony’s steady heart beat and breathing.


End file.
